


Cuando los ángeles merecen de morir

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Todavía lo esperas, Kei.Esperas que sea él, espera que ese brillo de locura en sus ojos se vaya, que vuelva a ser lo de siempre.Esperas que no te haga daño, pero sabes cuánto vana sea tu esperanza, sientes ya el dolor abrirse camino en tu cuerpo, sientes que estás perdiendo consciencia de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.





	Cuando los ángeles merecen de morir

**Cuando los ángeles merecen de morir**

Todavía lo esperas, Kei.

Esperas que sea él, espera que ese brillo de locura en sus ojos se vaya, que vuelva a ser lo de siempre.

Esperas que no te haga daño, pero sabes cuánto vana sea tu esperanza, sientes ya el dolor abrirse camino en tu cuerpo, sientes que estás perdiendo consciencia de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

Tuviste miedo ya cuando se presentó a tu puerta a la una de la madrugada, miedo por lo que podía querer de ti, miedo porque no era tu Kota, porque no era tu mejor amigo.

Porque no fingió de tener otras razones para estar allí, porque te cogió un brazo y te echó en la cama, sin decirte una palabra, como si fueras un muñeco, como si no importaras, y sólo fueras allí por sus propósitos.

Y tú lo sabías, y tal vez tendría que haberlo esperado, pero nunca te cruzó la mente la idea que pudiera ir tan lejos, no por ti.

Porque te quiere, y haber sido obligado a rechazarlo porque por ti nunca fue más que un amigo te hirió, pero hirió a él más.

Te ató a la cama, empezó a desnudarte indiferente a tus quejidos, a tus gritos, a tus imploraciones.

Te tocó, y estaba como si su mano dejara un rastro quemante en ti, como si tu piel fuera en llamas, como si sintiera que iba a dejarte esas marcas en el cuerpo para siempre.

Entró dentro de ti, y sólo ahora tuviste éxito de ver arrepentimiento ocultado detrás de sus ojos.

Sólo una mirada, durada menos que un instante, pero fue entonces que te concediste de esperar.

Y sigue esperándolo ahora, mientras lo sientes empujar dentro tu cuerpo, mientras lo oyes gemir bajo, de manera casi animal, mientras lo oyes gemir que lo siente, sin pararse, como un mantra.

Y casi sientes piedad por él, porque esto no es tu Kota.

Porque no hay a tu Kota en esos ojos llenos sólo de lujuria y deseo, porque no es él al final que te está tomando a la fuerza.

Porque puedes sentir piedad por tu mejor amigo, lo ocultado detrás esa mirada de pura locura, pero no puede evitar de odiar a la persona que te está haciendo esto.

Cuando lo sientes correrse dentro de ti, tienes apenas tiempo de reaccionar, antes de sentir sus manos alrededor de la garganta.

Y casi estás feliz.

Mira los ojos de Kota una última vez, y finalmente es él.

Sonríes, y luego mueres.


End file.
